Lockdown
by kura86
Summary: Megatron and Optimus fight, get trapped in a cave-in together with a human femme. Will they kill each other before they can be rescued, will the cave collapse or will they survive. And why are their sparks responding so strangely to this femme? Rating is M though the first chapter is mostly Cursing and nothing special. OptimusxMegatron and OptimusxMegatronxOC!
1. Chapter 1: Cave in

"Megatron, you have gone too far this time!" came the bellow from the one and only Prime. "Leave the humans out of this!" he added while readying his battle swords, his right pede searching purchase in the ground as he prepared to fight his long time nemesis.

"Why should I prime, these feshbags mean nothing to me, in fact, I quite enjoy squishing them into little puddles" came the dark rumble from Megatron. He knew exactly how to press all the right buttons on the prime and enjoyed doing so. Even though his body was growing weary of eons of war, his processor was as sharp as ever.

"Fight me and leave them be!" came the answer from Optimus as he charged forward and slammed his frame into Megatron's war built one. The screeching metal was almost deafening as the two giants collided. Humans scattering and running for their lives, even though they knew the blue and red mech was on their side, they didn't want to risk being squashed by accident.

"Oh, I will Prime, do not fret. You will get what's coming to you soon enough" he spoke cryptically before releasing a loud grunt as the autobot leader barreled into him. He was a big mech and was able to stand his ground but the weight of the prime surprised him. Did he get an upgrade?

"Prime, you need to lay off the rust sticks" he grunted almost playfully, and his engine revved slightly at the sight of an blueish hue on Optimus his faceplates.

"What are you getting at Megatron, stop stalling and fight me!" commanded the autobot leader as he pushed the grey mech back, raising his servo before slamming it down onto said mechs faceplates. Smirking behind his battle mask as he managed to get a good hit.

The self-righteous smirk of the grey mech disappeared into a frown as he felt a denta pop loose. "alright, play time is OVER!" he roared and grasped Optimus his chest plates, hooking his digits behind them and flinging the semi into one of the caves with a loud grunt.

Optimus was rolling down fast as he was flung into the entrance, tumbling down the makeshift stairs and then another one as he descended deeper into the earth. But not before his digits had gotten a good grip on Megatrons fusion cannon and had ripped it off its clips by sheer momentum. Megatron let out a roar of fury as he threw himself after the prime.

He vaguely heard a message from Soundwave warning him not enter the cave, but he ignored it. He wanted his canon back! He both cursed and praised the safety clips as, had they not been there, the prime might have seriously damaged his arm, or would have taken it off completely with his bulk.

Charging behind the still tumbling prime he activated his thrusters to catch up and get out, but the pit spawned autobot would not stop rolling!

Finally Optimus seemed to snap out of whatever he was doing and grasped the side of the cave, slowing his decent before halting at one of the lowest levels. He nervously looked around and narrowed his blue optics. "Megatron, this structure is not suited for us to fight in, unless you wish to burry us both" he said and squatted lightly, hunching over as he did not like his sensitive audial scraping over the stones.

The warlord however was not in the mood to negotiate and chat, he needed his cannon and then out. Coming to an abrupt halt he shoved the prime into one of the walls roughly and grasped his fusion canon with his other servo. Optimus winched and released a soft keen at his audial scraping on top of the cave pocket they were in. Megatron's free servo moved from Optimus his chest to his throat and started squeezing the main energon lines making the prime feel light headed. He was about to magnetize the fusion cannon back to his arm and speak when a loud rumble interrupted him.

"No" he growled his red optics widening looking into Optimus his questioning blue ones before they too darkened with realization. It had been a trap.

The next thing they knew was a loud boom, ground seemed to disappear, and walls collapsed. Megatron roared in anger and pain as he felt a few heavy rocks slam into his back. He released Optimus as he was about to turn and fight his way out when a rather heavy piece of rock came down and knocked him out. The last thing he remembered was his name being called out before he collapsed and went into stasis.

"Megatron… Megatron, wake up! Frag it, Megatron.. wake up!" The warlord's optics blinked online, starting out dim as he was feeling like he had been run over by a Cybertronian Freight wagon. " Uggh… Prime.. Stop your incessant chattering, I have a helm acke." He hissed as he moved a servo to his helm to rub over the sore spot, he felt a rather large dent and grunted, wonderful, he would have to deal with a speech from his medic for this.

"It seems we are locked in, are you damaged?" the concerned vocals reached Megatron making the grey mech grunt in surprise "Why, getting soft on me prime?" he said goading the other but he couldn't help the warm feeling that spread trough his spark as his nemesis showed concern.

"No!" Optimus stated in a defensive tone. He crossed his arms over his chestplates in an attempt to seem nonchalant about the situation.

"Alright" was all Megatron said before trying to sit up. "Curse Starscream, that wretched traitor.. I will offline him for this" the warlord spat as he felt a sharp pain course trough his systems, making several warning messages pop up in his HUD. He could smell energon and to his dismay, saw a small puddle on the ground.

"It seems your second wants you gone as well as me" Optimus grumbled while scanning the area looking for a way to escape. Megatron seemed calm now but it would only be a matter of time before they would start fighting, and he had no desire of being crushed by collapsing infrastructure, or, what was left of it.

Megatron rolled his ruby optics, and tapped the side of his helm "Soundwave, report" he tried before his optic ridges rose up in surprise. "Soundwave come in!" he tried again and hissed "Decepticon's, report!" he tried, opening the COM signal to all of his men, but he was once again rewarded with only static. The hit to his helm must have damaged his communication chip, wonderful. He thought sarcastically. This could NOT possibly be any worse, the warlord thought but it seemed Primus was liking his game of torturing the Decepticon leader very much as he suddenly noticed some movement from the corner of his optics.

Anna coughed as she crawled out of what she thought would be her tomb, moving the rubble off her legs and turning over to her stomach. "Uhhhg what the fuck happened" Anna groaned and brought a small hand to her head, pulling off the yellow safety helmet. She blinked and rubbed some of the dust out of her eyes, her delicate face had some muddy streaks, but she wasn't hurt. Her long brown hair was braided and thankfully the elastic band held trough all the chaos.

It was relatively light in the pocket as one of the cave lights was still functional, but it flickered occasionally so she suspected it would not hold for long. Her brown eyes focused on something red and blue, moving her gaze up she met two calm and gentle looking blue optics. "You're Optimus Prime right?" Anna said softly and was rewarded with a nod from the ginormous mech. Hearing a soft whirring sound come from her left she turned to the source and nearly expired on the spot. In front of her was one of her biggest fears, except for flying, the demonic red eyes boring into her. Did they even have eyes? Or was it called something else.. lenses? She thought momentarily distracted by her own musing.

Megatron made a sound of disgust as he saw the tiny human femme. "Hold on prime, I will dispose of this.. insect" Megatron said with a gleeful tone on his vocals before reaching out to Anna. "You will do no such thing Megatron!" came the stern command and quickly gathered the human in his servo's, cradling her close to his chest. Megatron ex-vented and growled "Fine, keep your pet. It's better to watch them suffer anyway" came the caustic reply of the warlord.

Anna felt slightly sick as she had been picked up, suddenly dipped in darkness as the hands of the mech covered her completely. He had raised her up quite quick, it was all terribly disorienting and reminded her a tad too much of flying.

" uuhhg..i feel sick" she muttered making her savior open his hands and peer down at her curiously. "Did I damage you?" he asked and Anna shook her head " No, you just picked me up a tad too fast " she replied and took a few deep breaths, her pale face regaining some color.

"Weak" came the brisk reply from the silver mech across from her. Anna frowned and put her hands on her sides and before she could stop her stupid mouth she blurted out " Well, I would like to talk to you when someone a thousand times your size picks you up with that speed, I bet you puke your guts out, if you had guts you rust bucket!" she snarked and then paled slightly again as she realized who she was talking to.

Megatron was about to retort when he was interrupted by Optimus "Let me try if I can send out a communication to my team" he said knowing they weren't going anywhere without the risk of getting buried, and he did not want to risk crushing the tiny human residing near his chest. His spark hummed loudly as the human femme touched his chest plates but he ignored it for now thinking he might have damaged something during the collapse.

Moving a servo to an audial he tapped it lightly "Prime to autobots, can you hear me?" he asked and first received a burst of static before a voice came trough. " kkhh…Op..kggg.." . Optimus tried to boost the signal and was rewarded with a clearer message. " Optimus..this is ..kgg. . Ratchet speaking where the frag are you?" A smile graced his faceplates behind his mask at the irate tone of his medic.

"Ratchet, it is good to hear your voice. We are trapped in one of the cave pockets and get not get out without disturbing the infrastructure more. Can you get us out? " he asked and for a few nano-kliks it was silent. "Negative, not right now..but we are, wait what? Who else is with you Optimus?" the medic asked. "A human femme and.. "he halted hesitant to reveal the other party to his long time friend. "And?" Ratchet pressed, his tone urgent and strict. "Megatron" Optimus said and almost immediately cringed as if he expected a wrench to the helm. A Pavlonian response as the medic was not even close, he did receive a much-expected rant from the yellow mech, after a full klik he interrupted his ranting friend. "Yes I am aware of the situation my friend, but I need your help now more then ever, please get us out safely and afterwards we will see where it takes us" he rumbled trough the cave.

Ratchet grunted and deflated some, he felt relieved that Optimus seemed to be ok. "Are you injured?" he asked. "Negative, a few scrapes and dents, the human appears to be healthy as well, however I suspect Megatron needs medical assistance. He has a minor injury that had not been repaired yet by self repair and is losing energon slowly." He explained making the large grey mech in front of him grunt indignantly.

"I am fine Prime, I have been through worse." Came the reply but Optimus ignored it. "I cannot assist if I don't know the exact location, and even then, I'm afraid your digits are too large to assist, give it a few more Cycles and see if his self repair fixed it by then, if not contact me" he said "Goodluck, Ratchet out"

Optimus gazed at Megatron, who's optics had dimmed somewhat as the warlord was merely staring ahead as if waiting for someone. The bulky mech might love a good fight, but he did not have a death wish, and he knew that fighting would quite possibly bury them both, sealing them in an earthy tomb.

Anna wiggled somewhat on Optimus his chest and followed the gently giants gaze to the demonic grey one. She could feel all of her "medic cells" as she loved to call them screaming out to see if she could help but she bit her tongue. The grey mech wouldn't allow her to help anyway. Her wiggling had alerted the autobot leader of her presence once more and he focused on Anna.

"Are you comfortable?" he suggested a bit awkwardly. Anna gave him a warm smile and nodded" As comfortable as I can be in this place, thank you" she said gently and placed a hand on his chestplates right above his spark. Optimus his spark reacted more violent this time and practically slammed against his spark chamber. What in primus sake was going on? He had not felt this way since his Dear Elita-1 and never thought his spark was capable of responding like this to another, let along a human. No, must be a malfunction, the prime concluded once more.

He nodded once more to the small femme and settled down to wait for help. It looked sturdy and the oxygen levels were high enough.

Megatron grunted as he moved slightly closer to the two, the pocket was large enough for them to squat in, sitting and laying down were options, but he didn't think they could fully stand. Sitting would do for now. Glaring at the little insect on top of prime he ex-vented loudly, how the mech he once called brother in arms could be so soft sparked he did not know. War was all he knew and would ever know. Of that he was convinced. Suddenly he felt prime's field expand and touch his own, shuddering as he felt the prime's confusion but also, was that desire he felt? Before he could diagnose the field brushing against his own it was withdrawn quickly. Feeling his interfacing array ping loudly he cursed inwardly and suppressed the HUD messages trying to release his valve panel. Curse Optimus and his wickedly delicious magnetic field.

The warlord was too absorbed in his own world that he didn't notice curious blue optics snap to his frame. Optimus had felt megatron's field as his own brushed his, and right before he had come to his senses to pull it back he had felt the longing from his former friend and lover. When fighting he imagined that he had felt it before but always told himself it was as humans called it, wishful thinking. But now he was convinced he felt it, if Megatron still desired him, peace could possibly be reached trough a different route. A plan began to form inside the Prime's processor as he allowed to relax his frame, calipers releasing as his plating was drawn close to his protoform.

Anna was a tad confused, why were they so silent. Were they talking to each other through a communication system, or were they simply ignoring each other. It didn't seem like it, and why was she blushing every time she looked at the Autobot's leaders face. She even had to admit that the grey mech was rather striking in his appearance. _See, this is why you will never get married, you weirdo_. She berated herself in her mind as several other not so PG rated images flooded her overenthusiastic mind.

"So, I guess we are stuck here" she said a bit awkwardly feeling stupid after opening her mouth. Anna almost rolled her eyes as she groaned at her own stupidity. Of course, they were stuck here captain obvious. Before Megatron could retort however, Optimus saved her from further humiliation. "Yes, I managed to make contract with my team, they are aware of our location and are doing their best to get us out, but for now, we are stuck" he said calmly hearing a click from Megatrons intake as he snapped it closed.

For now, they would just have to wait.


	2. Chapter 2: Give in

Notes:

SMUT ALERT! Mech on Mech smuttiness. Even though I tried to re write the chapter to make Optimus more reluctant to give in, my mind did not agree and well... here we go. I suppose this can be considered dubious content, as my " innocent" OC is kept out of the loop but I will fix that next chapter.

And i have still not figured out how i can make text bold in the fic. does anyone know? do i have to change the format to Rich text?

thank you and enjoy!

Chapter 2: Give in

3 Cycles later and the puddle underneath Megatron had expanded quite a bit. The mech's ruby optics had dimmed and he was cycling in air quicker then he should. Optimus worried for him so he hailed Ratchet. "Optimus to Ratchet" he called and after a short burst of static he heard his friends voice.

"Ratchet here" came the reply.

"Megatron's self repair has not successfully addressed the situation, it is coming from his underneath his chest near his spark chamber." He explained ignoring the glare he was receiving from his counterpart. "I suspect he might have a rupture in one of the energon lines leading to the chamber, his nanites are not handling the situation but I am unsure as to why. But it needs to be closed If he doesn't wish to risk stasis lock." Ratchet said " Can you scan him to be sure and send the report to me?". Prime felt stupid, why had he not thought about that option, this situation was messing with his processor more than he anticipated. He briefly allowed his field to touch Megatron's, quickly scanning the large mech.

Megatron gave an involuntary twitch at feeling the prime's electro field and scanners. It felt like a soft caress, it had been so long. He thought longingly and powered down his optics for a nano-klik.

Optimus scans were send to the medic and a short moment later the medic hummed. "Thankfully a minor burst energon line, I can not locate yet why his self-repair has not kicked in but for now all that matters is that we stop the line from leaking."

"my digits are to large to fix this problem, you told me yourself Ratchet, how can we fix it?" the prime asked almost anxiously. There was silence on the other side of the line. "I can help" came the small but self-assured voice from the femme on his chest.

Optimus glanced down giving a startled click in cybertronian before relaxing again, not expecting the femme to offer help. "I'm a medic, I can try and help and I'm small" she said simply. On the other side of the COM line Ratchet's interest was piqued. A human medic, how convenient. The old medic thought gleefully, and a femme no less. They could use one of those on base, he could already picture it.

"Ratchet, are you there?" came the request from his Prime. "Yes, apologies prime, I was.. thinking." He replied before focusing on the task at hand. "The femme is a medic? Excellent! All she needs to do is to stop the leak, should be easy enough if she has something to tie the tube closed." Optimus glanced down "I would be in your debt if you would lend a hand" Optimus said in a low rumble ignoring the spluttering from the grey mech in front of him.

"Our medic tells me you would need to stop the leaking by plugging it or tying something around the tube. Would you have such a thing?" he asked as he picked the femme up and raised her to his faceplates. This made it easier to communicate with the femme, and eased the fluttering in his chest. "I lost my medical kit in the cave in" she said biting her lower lip in thought. Optimus his right servo, that was resting on the ground clenched into a fist as he observed her biting her lower lip.

Unadulterated lust shot through his systems and he couldn't stop a slight groan from escaping as his processor assaulted him with frame's of pure pleasure. He wondered how she would taste, how she would beg and keen his designation as they raced to an overload, together with Megatron.

His spark froze over slightly at the thought and he shook his helm he cycling air roughly and trying to clear his processor. What in primus name was with him! " Are.. are you ok?" Anna asked tentatively. "Yes, yes just a bit sore from the last battle. Nothing serious" he reassured Anna. He could see she didn't buy it, but it felt relieved that the femme didn't question it further. He noticed his field was flaring around him and quickly reigning it in before he could embarrass himself further. He noticed however Megatron had picked up on the magnetic shift and a wonderful blue hue colored his faceplates.

"To come back to your question" Anna stated after clearing her throat. "I think I can use my hair elastic, if it holds. Better than nothing I suppose" she said chuckling lightly. "If that big lump of demonic metal will let me anyway" she muttered looking unsure all of a sudden.

Ratchet on the other side of the line was confused at the long silence but heard the femme's reply. "Ingenious! Yes, that will most likely work." He replied. "Thank you old friend, we will revert once it is done"

"Goodluck, Ratchet out" came the quick reply before the line went dead.

Optimus gently moved Anna towards Megatron, staring wearily at the grey mech. Megatron spluttered and grunted "No, that insect is not going anywhere near me!" he protested and paddled back until his back was pressed against the cave wall. Optimus bared his denta's and moved closer to Megatron. "You WILL comply, I will not have you off lining over a simple energon leak" he said flaring out his field dominantly, trying to subdue the other mech.

Megatron almost whimpered as the prime's field touched his, he felt his valve lubricate behind his panel and denied his HUD messages wanting his valve to open for the prime. After a short moment he regained control over his faculties and growled menacingly "Fine prime, but don't cry when I crush her as she tries to fix me" he threatened glaring at the little femme.

Anna swallowed nervously but took a deep breath and figured she had to treat this bit lump of metal the same as she would with grumpy patients. Though these patients wouldn't be able to squish her with a tiny flick of their fingers, and the behemoth in front of her could.

Optimus gently placed her on the chest of the Decepticon leader and moved his ice blue optics to match the ruby ones. "I know exactly how well you can control every caliper of your frame Megatron, so do not play me for a fool" he rumbled making Megatron huff and bristle his plating some in a mix of irritation and pride at the ambiguous comment.

Anna climbed up on the chestplate's but slipped as she couldn't find purchase on the sleek plating. Megatron's servo shot out to support the femme as she climbed up, no longer looking at Optimus his now curious but slightly concerned gaze.

"I have no death wish prime" he merely responded meaning he realized that the femme had to plug the leak before he slowly bled out. His processor still gave him a helmacke thinking about why his nanite's didn't pick up on the injury, but he already ran a test, and everything came back fine. He would have to figure out what was wrong with him back at the decepticon base.

Anna was happy with the little boost she got and moved between two of the plates."Could you.. open up a litte? I can't quite reach" she asked innocently as she focused on getting to the injury. Behind her Optimus snickered loudly earning another glare from Megatron. The Autobot leader was enjoying this far to much. He opened his chest plates after a moment of hesitation and kept his frame as still as possible.

After a few seconds of nothing he suddenly twitched as he felt small hands rub over some very sensitive wiring.

Anna's head popped out of the area she was residing in looking worried "I'm sorry did I hurt you?" she asked and Megatron shook his helm as a negative. "Continue" he ordered in a rasp, his vocals sounding strained as pleasure still zinged trough his systems.

Optimus had a hard time keeping his stern and composed appearance, this shouldn't excite him so, but it did. There was something with this femme, and now she was repairing, and touching a mech he very much still desired. But instead of jealously, he felt the need to teach her all the spots that would make the grey mech squirm in pleasure. Every node that would cause Megatron to beg for an overload.

He wanted to share him with her.

Swallowing roughly, he felt his glossa stick to the roof of his intake as he saw Megatron's intake open in pleasure as Anna undoubtedly touched one of the sensitive wiring inside of the mechs chest. He wondered if Megatron felt the same pull to his spark as he had when she was close to his.

A series of clicking noises pulled him out of his reverie and his now darkened blue optics found Megatron's crimson ones. "Are you alright femme?" Optimus asked holding the staring contest he was having with his adversary.

"My name, is Anna not femme" came the short reply "And I'm not squished so I am fine" she replied before focusing on the task at hand. Megatron released a small chuckle but frowned, why was his spark humming so loudly in its chamber. She was a convenient tool, that was it. When they were free he would crush her, no reason to further analyze the situation. He abruptly cut those thoughts off as he caught the stare of Prime, those cursed blue optics could look straight into his spark.

Optimus chose not to reply but leaned back against one of the walls and allowed his legs to fall apart, blatantly revealing his spike housing to the other mech. His battle mask was still pulled over his face, and he would keep in that way for now. He smirked behind it and almost absentmindedly rubbed a digit over his panel in a slow, deliberate path up to his abdominals.

Normally the prime would never show himself like this, but all those Cycles of reigning himself in had left his spark charged with want. Sure, Servo-jobs helped however they were not fully able to relieve him of his desire. He had managed to suppress it until now. This chance however, was too beautiful to pass up, and he was convinced primus has brought them all here for a purpose.

Inside the large grey mech Anna was working to find the leak, there were so many wires, and everything was covered in green sticky stuff. She wondered if she could touch it and gently sniffed it. " Ehm.. can I touch the green stuff? I suppose it's like your blood?" she shouted and felt the whole frame of the mech shudder when he answered. "Yes, as far as I know it is not harmful to humans, and its fuel not blood. There is a significant difference" he stated not bothered to explain further as Anna grasped another sensitive wire, shoving it aside and wiping the energon off to see if it was the source of the leak.

"Ah..primus!" Megatron hissed as his hips moved forward in an automatic response to the pleasure he was feeling. **"S..she's touching my spark wires**" Megatron clicked in Cybertronian. Optimus moved slightly forward while still stroking his own still closed spike housing. "**Do you enjoy it**?" the Semi clicked back in question. Megatron refused to answer and shut his optics.

"**Open them, I wish to look at you**" the autobot leader clicked. Cooling fans were starting to boot up as Megatron's systems started to heat up. "If the femme keeps this up I'm going to overload, by a human, that's disgusting prime!" he clicked angerly but obeyed the semi by opening his now bright optics.

"**You feel it as well as I**" Optimus growled "**the pull in your spark**" he clarified and received a positive answer in return. Megatron was too focused trying not to overload to lie.

" **Hnhhg…Prime, I want.."** he purred still clicking away in cybertronian, not wanting the femme to pick up on the true reason of his fretting.

"**Tell me what you want megatron**" he growled moving closer to the grey mech almost bowing over him from the side, out of Anna's line of vision but close enough so Megatron could feel the hot air from his vents on his faceplate.

Optimus moved an arm between the grey mech's legs and stroked the valve panel "**Open**" he clicked making Megatron shake his helm in a negative "**The femme**" he protested. "**Is busy repairing you, we will deal with that later, now open**" he clicked more aggressively and smirked behind his battle mask as he heard a telltale shhnk.

Anna rummaged trough the wires and cursed softly. This must be hurting the mech as she heard and felt him tense and groan a few times. He was making loud clicking noises and she could hear Optimus doing the same. They must be communicating, she concluded and kept digging trough the wires finally finding the leak. "GOT IT!" she said triumphantly and grasped it firmly, eliciting a loud groan from the war built.

Optimus chuckled "Good Anna, now remember, tie it really tight so there is no more leak" he ordered softly. Anna sighted and swallowed a smart ass retort, she was in a very delicate situation so it would be best if she could contain her sharp tongue. Anna pulled the elastic band from her hair and started to wrap it around the leaking tube. It slid off a few times as it was slick from the energon, but Anna managed to pinch the cable tight to make it stop leaking before starting again to tie it around the cable. She even went as far as grasping the cable between her teeth to hold it in place.

Megatron keened at this and raised his hips plates from the floor, bucking op to Optimus his questing digits. "**hnnh Optimus**" he hissed making the semi's optics flash with lust as the warbuilt groaned his designation, his digits moved to the very wet and ready valve. "**So ready for me**" Optimus clicked slowly against megatron's slightly damaged audial. "**I can feel your valve trying to suck my digits in, like it would do with my spike if I offered it. Do you feel it?"** he growled in cybertronian and played with the outer rim making the large mech twitch.

Optimus felt slightly guilty about doing this without the femme's knowledge of what was going on, but he couldn't resist it any longer. He would come clean as humans called it, later when Megatron was fixed.

"**S..she bit down on the cable oh primus.."** Megatron heaved with heavy pants as his servo moved Optimus his digits to his valve. The Prime smirked behind his battle mask "No Megatron, this will be on my terms not yours" he clicked and stroked the outer rim of the clenching, dripping valve once more before dipping the tip of his index digit in, gently brushing the inner walls.

"Frag it prime!" he cursed in English hearing small voiced apologies and a hold still command from somewhere deep in his chest. Knowing they would need to act fast Optimus pushed two digits in Megatron's valve and brushed the inner nodes, pressing them hard. "**Overload for me**" he clicked in a low register "**Do it now**".

Anna was tightening the elastic band and pulled it one more time to ensure that it would hold when she felt the mech lock and tense all over with a loud keen like noise. That must have hurt, she thought.

Optimus pulled his digits back from Megatrons valve, groaning as he felt the calipers gripping him tightly, trying to suck him back in. Oh, how he wanted to bury his spike inside the mech and claim him as mate, but that would have to wait for, prime willing, for another time.

Suppressing the warning messages from his HUD trying to release and further pressurize his spike he raised the digits to his own faceplates, retracted his battle mask and stuck out his glossa to lick the transfluid off his digits.

"Delicious" he whispered softly into the others audial.

Megatron whimpered and tried to move close enough to Optimus to lick those full derma's but was reprimanded with an amused but stern look before the battle mask slid back into place.

The grey mech closed his valve with another sharp sound and smirked as he felt transfluid in a puddle on the floor. Goodluck explaining that to the femme prime.

Right when Optimus wanted to make a comment about the puddle Anna surfaced from the chest. "You know, it's rude to speak in another language when in company" she said smirking, wiping her energon stained hands to her clothes. Not that it made a difference, seeing she was practically covered with the stuff.

Megatron felt better the moment the tube had closed, and he had recovered from his overload. He had to reluctantly admit that the femme did a good job and essentially had saved his life. "Thank you human, for fixing the leak" he groused making Anna beam up at him with a big smile "Your welcome! But I did hurt you quite a bit, I'm sorry" she said looking very guilty.

Optimus couldn't handle the guilty look and vented loudly before picking the femme up and raising her to optic level. "We owe you an explanation"


	3. Chapter 3: Explenations

Notes:

OOOHH here come's more smexyness and Anna gets involved. There will be some drama in near future but for now our lovelies are just going to enjoy themselves. Also mention of Sparking and removing of said spark as a kink, I won't go into details about it here (unless the readers do not mind).

Just to be clear, no I do not think Abortion is a funny matter and in this case I see it as only the "egg" that is removed. So if you don't feel up for that, let me know and I will create a one shot with those scenes instead of adding them here.

OH yes, and I forgot to note earlier that I do not own any characters you recognize. (unfortunately)

Chapter 3: Explanations

"You owe me an explanation" Anna repeated dumbly. "For what?" she asked blinking her brown eyes, her gaze snapping between Optimus and Megatron, the latter was staring at her with a strange look in his crimson gaze.

Optimus vented loudly and tried to settle himself against one of the walls, gears clicking and whirring as his mass tried to settle down in the relatively small pocket. Megatron smirked gleefully and moved a servo to his chin, his digits tapping his chin as if in thought" Yes, do share" he rumbled.

Anna shuddered lightly hearing the dark almost playful rumble and her face flushed. Both mechs noticed her response and shared a short glance before Optimus cleared his intake.

"Cybertronians are, despite our mass, sensitive beings. Plating, sensors, nodes, wiring, all rather sensitive" he began his blue optics looking at the ground. Anna nodded and once again bit her lower lip in worry thinking she really hurt the large mech. She knew pain was part of the deal and that it beat death, but she never felt ok with making someone suffer, no matter where they came from. Enemy, friend, it didn't matter.

She was about to apologize again when Optimus held his digits up, Anna snapped her mouth closed and took a deep breath waiting for the gentle giant to continue.

"With sensitive I mean we handle stimuli different then humans, we do feel pain however when you would handle certain parts of our body's we feel something else" he grumbled a bit awkwardly.

Megatron, despite enjoying the Prime's embarrassment, was an impatient mech. The Prime's fumbling was starting to annoy him. He crossed his arms over his chest and slowly revved his engine.

"We are wired in such a way that we have certain spots that are more sensitive then others, so called hot spots and" the semi was interrupted by a snarling grey mech. "Oh for Primus sake Optimus, pleasure alright? We feel pleasure and what you did effectively saved my life but it also overloaded me, you made me orgasm" he deadpanned hearing a shocked gasp from Optimus and the femme.

"No need to be so crass Megatron" Optimus said mimicking Megatron's pose by folding his arms over his chest. "You were being slower than a cybertronian slug! If we continued like this the femme would have died ten times over before you were finally getting to your point!" "That was hardly the situation" Optimus stated defensively.

The mechs bickered back and forth when they were interrupted by the femme. "Holdup, I just made you, a giant alien robot, orgasm by fixing a leak?!" she summarized. Megatron nodded " Affirmative, well, Optimus here had a hand in it as well, and if you value your hide refrain from calling me robot." he purred taking immense delight in seeing the normally regal autobot leader flush even more.

"My apologies for my lack of control Anna, I normally do not cave in so easily" Optimus spoke.

Anna cleared her throat and fidgeted some, would she dare to say what she truly thought, how she felt? Would they think of her as insane, or would the grey one crush her? Contemplating her choices, she took a deep breath and nodded.

"None taken, I just wish I had seen it" She blurted out her face flushing, her dark eyes staring at the ground refusing to look up and see the looks of disgust pass their faces.

She heard a variety of sounds coming from both mechs but kept her head down nervously chomping on her lip, almost breaking the skin.

Megatron's smug smirk vanished in an instant upon hearing the femme's words, and he thought he was direct about the situation. He almost chocked on his spittle and had to clear his intake with a few coughs. His cooling fans clicking on as his processor not so helpfully supplied him images of the femme watching his overload.

Shaking his helm he cursed in cybertronian, he felt disgusted that his frame was getting exited over a mere human, they were disgusting creatures, however this femme seemed to be different, his spark responded to her and he knew Optimus his spark did as well.

Optimus was also recovering from the little humans reply, did he hear her correctly? Did she just state she wished she had seen it? Blinking his optics, he gently moved a digit underneath her chin seeing she was practically mauling at her lip. "There is no need for that" he said gently and as gently as he could stroked her lower lip, the size of his digit covering her whole lower face, but it was the thought that counted.

"You wished you had seen Megatron overload?" he asked for clarification. Anna nodded and cautiously looked up at the prime seeing nothing but curiosity and surprise in his face. "Yes" she replied not trusting her voice and brain for full sentences. When it remained silent however she began to feel nervous and started rambling. "I mean, you are both very uhm handsome, and you know strong built and I always had a thing for machines, aliens, mechs.. ah fuck, whatever I am allowed to call you." She said glancing at Megatron.

"You must think I'm a weirdo, now right? I'm not a groupie or anything" she said defensively, and it took a few beats for both mechs to look up the word. "I just always had a way with anything, not human, I see the human body as a machine that needs fixing sometimes so I don't know why I'm not attracted to humans" Anna kept nervously chattering not being able to shut up when being in this state.

Megatron merely rolled his optics, femme's were all the same no matter the species.

"Stop your incessant chattering Femme" he grunted effectively shutting her up. Optimus glared at Megatron and moved Anna closer to his faceplates" No you are not weird Anna, in fact, I would gladly provide you with a demonstration? If that is what you wish" he said his engine purring softly, his tone suggestive.

"What?!" came two sets of vocals. Optimus felt his systems heat up at the thought of another round, he hadn't overloaded the last time, so his systems were still charged from their previous romp.

"You both heard me fine, unless of course Anna refuses which I can understand. But please understand Anna that Cybertronians are very open about their sexuality"

The little femme in front of him seemed to press her thighs together and her breathing increased, at first the prime thought she was uncomfortable but when he sniffed her he smelt her beginning arousal.

"Perhaps, you can do more then just watch. Would you like that?" he suggested his engine rumbling and clicking. His spark burned fierce in his spark chamber in anticipation of her answer.

Megatron who was silent the whole time didn't dare to reply, would she accept? Did he want her to accept? Why was he even wondering this, the answer should be no, he should be feeling like he would rather be crushed to death over interfacing with a human.

Anna shuddered as she felt Optimus slide one of his fingers over the length of her back. His blue optics seemed to smolder with heat as he stared at her.

"Your answer?" Optimus grumbled his whole posture seemed tense.

Anna nodded and then cleared her throat as it became apparent the prime wanted a verbal answer. "Yes" she replied not sure what would happen now.

"You are covered in our life force, allow me to clean you" Optimus said and with a loud shhhnk his battle mask slid back revealing his handsome face. "oh!" Anna almost whimpered as she was brought closer and felt a warm, slick appendage touch her sliding from her face, to her neck, down over her chest, and legs.

"Hmm… I do love his taste, and combined with yours it's even sweeter, though I do admit I am not very fond of the fibers from the material covering your skin, but we will take care of that soon enough" he promised.

Anna felt another flow of moisture trickle in her panty's. Well those are ruined now, she thought and tried to smirk cheekily at the autobot leader" I thought you were giving me a presentation of you two hmm?" she said and stroked the semi's face.

"I was indeed" he rumbled before placing Anna on top of a boulder where she would be safe for now. Optimus turned to the grey mech who was venting loudly, his fans whirring and clicking in lust but his optics glaring in defiance.

Then Optimus pounced on him.

Maneuvering him in such a way that most of his frame lay protected beneath his bulky frame. His hips were placed right between Megatron's legs and with a growl he grinded against the decepticon leaders interface panel. Anticipation built within him. Looking down he noticed trickles of fluid were dripping down Megatron's closed panels.

Swiping at one of the almost steady streams of fluid he brought it to his intake and spread the deliciously scented mater over his glossa, tasting the tangy flavor that was Megatron.

"Still delicious" Optimus purred wickedly and rubbed the closed panels of the mech underneath him.

Megatron snarled but couldn't help but release a pleasure filled groan as the prime stroked some of the outer nodes and with a loud hiss he opened his interface panel shamelessly, baring his glistening valve to the semi.

"Look Anna, this is his valve. We have both Spikes and valves and can choose which one we wish to use." Optimus explained calmly while one of his digits lazily traced circles over the outer rim.

Optimus lowered himself, his glossa tracing over the grey mechs chest and abdominals before finally arriving at the clenching valve. Megatron's snarl of protest dissolved into a satisfied purr as he felt the primes glossa gave a good long stroke over the lubricated valve.

This was what he had several flux states about, finally having his brother in arms underneath him. Tasting his valve, feeling it constrict around his spike. Optimus purred into the valve making Megatron twitch, his cooling fans not keeping up with the heating of his frame making the warlord pant.

It felt so good, so delicious that Megatron forgot they were buried and stuck, he forgot that he was about to overload again in front of a human, his desires, his frustrations, the war. Everything blurred as the prime was pleasuring his valve.

Optimus smirked and suddenly thrust his glossa in deep, caressing the inner walls and massaging the nodes and as he felt a fresh wave of lubricant hit his glossa, he eagerly drank it like his spark depended on it.

Megatron's servo grasped the autobots helm tugging on a sensitive filial making the blue and red mech whine before nipping the outer lines of his valve.

Suckling on it the plump lips of the valve Optimus looked up at his rival. The look in the warlords optics made him cave and finally his own interface panel retracted allowing his spike to fully pressurize. It was already leaking fluids from the tip as it strained against his abdominals.

Giving a sideglance look to Anna, who seemed rather flustered and was having a hard time not to relieve some of the pressure from her own core he pulled his intake from megatrons valve, ignoring the protests. "Shall we bring her in now? She can help you overload, swear not to harm the femme" Optimus hissed nipping sharply at a sensitive wire of the mechs groin.

"Ah, I swear Optimus, let the human join" he panted not wanting to start an argument now.

Optimus pulled back and heard Megatron whine slightly of the loss of heat and offered Anna his servo to climb on. The femme did not hesitate and climbed only to be brought to the grey mechs chest. She had a short Deja-vu feeling but settled herself in. "What can I do" she said her voice rough with desire.

"Touch the wires you see inside his chest, and when I tell you to, stroke the box like housing you see in the center of his chest, and don't be frightened should it open and reveal a ball of light" Optimus instructed calmly, not caring that his spike was bobbing up and down with each movement as he tried to get back into position.

When he was positioned between Megatrons thighs again he roughly spread them wider. "I am going to frag you now, I will not prepare your valve as I want to feel your walls constrict around me, feel every ridge of my spike enter you" he growled in English. "Uggn..Fragger, stop talking and do it already." Megatron hissed as he subconsciously moved a digit to the femme on his chest nudging it between her legs making her sit on it. Hearing a whimper come from Anna his optics snapped to her and a sly smirk overtook his features. She was truly enjoying this.

He made the plating of his digit vibrate before pressing it directly to her core making her collapse against his chestplates. He had opened his chest somewhat so Anna had a good grip on one of the sensitive wiring. "Harder, pull harder you will not break me" he commanded, and she did making the grey mech's optics close and his helm was thrown back in pleasure as he released one of the most sexy sounds of pleasure Anna had ever heard.

Optimus spike twitched at the sight and he moved back placing his spike tip at the entrance of the very ready and wet valve. The tip slid in easy enough, his engine revved loudly because of the squeeze to his very ready spike.

Pleasure shot trough his system creating several messages in his HUD that he ignored as the autobot leader slowly but surely thrust in, one ridge at a time. He was amazed at the tightness of the warlord's valve and took his time entering the mech. Making sure his spike was well lubricated before he bottomed out.

Pushing the urge to overload on the spot back the truck let out a aggravated hiss as he gave a sharp thrust in the hot valve. "Uhnn.. Megatron, you feel so good. I have wanted this, for so very long" Optimus moaned almost desperately. His spark flaring in longing, lunging to get out of its casing and make contact.

"Hnn. Show me Prime" was Megatrons answer between pants and receiving thrusts. His back scratched deliciously against the rock surfaces, but he didn't care about that now. All that mattered now, was pleasure.

The tight building heat of an overload building as Optimus picked up momentum. His spike fully entering Megatrons valve and bumping into his gestation chamber. Feeling the little extra suction valve wrap around the tip of his spike, drawing the transfluid out.

"I will spark you, would you like that? Put sparklings in your chamber?" Optimus purred as he gazed at the mech underneath him with dimmed optics. Megatron was practically delirious with pleasure and allowed his submissive breeding protocols to come online. "Yes, spark me..do it, I want you to fill me with your transfluid and spark me!"

"Of course if you don't want it..ugh… we could ask Ratchet to extract it after we are freed. It is a simple procedure after all, and then I could spark you again and again. "he hissed and gave a sharp thrust.

Sparking a mech was an intense pleasurable experience, there was almost nothing that topped that, so it was rather common for Cybertronians to, back in the old days, remove the spark seed the next day and then re-spark with their next heat. It sounded cruel but because it was done the next day, the sparkling was nothing but a speck of energy, so it was deemed normal.

Anna was groaning and panting as she heard the mechs speak, who knew they were so incredibly dirty minded, it was so hot she was sure she had a mini orgasm half way of Prime's talk.

Megatron snarled."Primus yes, just do it, stop talking and do it!" he snarled as he bucked his hips up opening his chest plates some, careful not to jostle the little femme to much. He even opened his spark chamber and purred satisfied as Optimus did the same, his blue spark shining radiantly as tendrils of energy reached for his sea green spark.

Megatron glanced towards the femme on his chest" Touch the tendrils.. do it, you will not be harmed, feel our pleasure" he hissed as the tendrils made contract making white hot pleasure burst behind his optics.

Oh it was so delicious, the thought about being sparked by his arch nemesis proved to be to much as his overload protocols activated the moment their sparks connected.

Anna did as she was told and firmly stuck her hands in the two balls of light, she felt a zap over her spine and groaned loudly in shock and pleasure as he felt herself orgasm hard enough to black out.

Optimus gave a few sharp thrusts before he too overloaded, slamming in once more making sure he pierced the gestation chamber of the grey mech. Transfluid bursting out of his spike filling up the chamber as every last drop was sucked out of it by the extra valve covering his spike tip.

He too experienced a bolt of pleasure as overload hit him hard, his processor blacking out as he collapsed on the grey mech that was in the throes of overload as well. He made sure the he didn't squish the femme on the warlord's chest and when the overload subsided some, covered her a bit with his servo, making sure she was warm. Then, fully satisfied, he allowed recharge to take him.


	4. Chapter 4: 15 percent

Notes:

Had a rather busy week so finally another chapter! I'm not super happy with this fic but I'm going to finish it and then when I have found my muse, re-write this one or start up a new one.

Chapter 4: Reminiscing

Anna opened her eyes as she woke up from her orgasm induced nap and groaned as she stretched. Her muscles felt tired because of the zap she received from touching those orbs, tired but in a pleasant way. Sitting up she looked up and stared straight at two red eyes. Holding back a scream she quickly realized where she was and what they had done. Anna furiously blushed and cleared her throat as if that was making it less awkward.

Megatron narrowed his optics at the femme and looked at the snoozing prime. He love-tapped prime on the helm. "The human is awake, up now so I can dispose of her" he said. That made the prime's blue optics snap open. "Must you ruin this moment Megatron, she gave you pleasure just as I" the prime grumbled.

The warlord growled and nearly rolled his optics "I meant placing her in your care, not offline her, you can be such a drama mech prime" he said but realized his wording might not have been tactical.

Optimus sat up and offered Anna his servo to climb on, she did so fast and smiled when she was brought close to the autobot leaders chest as he lounged back on the rocks. Suddenly Anna stopped as she felt a little bit drowsy, not overly so but something was off. She suddenly realized something.

"Optimus.. can you tell me the level of oxygen in the pocket? "The semi nodded and measured quickly before replying 15%, and dropping." He said suddenly sounding concerned. "when will it get dangerous for humans?" he asked and vaguely saw Megatron snap his attention to their conversation. " Well normal is around 20%, so I would think lower then 10% will give me problems and around 4% I will lapse into a coma, and 0% wel".. she trailed off tried to calm herself down mentally.

Optimus immediately pinged Ratchet "Rachet, we need that rescue ASAP, the oxygen levels are dropping" he stated and waited for a response. The medic was quick as always and send a reply that they were preparing blast a way through, the worry was where to direct the blasts as they didn't want the whole foundation to crash on the two. "We are working on it Optimus, tell the human not to exert herself" he pinged and ended the call. Too late, the prime thought half pleased half worried.

He did not regret it but how could he have been so irresponsible, he should have known better. The prime was busy berating himself, so Anna turned to the grey mass in the other corner. "Megatron right?" she said and the grey mechs optics snapped to her " _Lord Megatron_" he corrected with a slight sneer, though the malice seemed to be gone.

Anna put her hands in her sides and cocked her head "Alright, _Lord_ Megatron.." she said in a slightly derogatory tone. "Why does Optimus look like he is about to punch himself in the face?" she asked nodding at the red and blue mech she was sitting on. Megatron shrugged " that's what prime does, he always feels like the needs of others supersedes his own, so when he does give in he feels guilty, like the little weak sparkling mech he is" The grey mech said almost teasingly.

Optimus grumbled a response in denial but the guilty look wouldn't leave his optics. Anna looked up and gently reached to the prime's faceplates. "I really enjoyed it, we all did so no need to feel guilty" she said in a firm tone. Optimus blue optics snapped to her brown eyes "But because of the-exertion- we lost more oxygen" he explained "and my team is not ready to perform a rescue yet as they are unsure of the foundations of the cave pocket we are in"

Anna nodded "We will see, nothing we can do will change that but I guess no nookie until we are freed?" she said playfully and bit her lower lip again while throwing a coy smile at the prime and Megatron. Optimus his desire flared again a servo dug into the ground as he clenched it, " do not look at me like that or bite that derma of yours, despite my desire I will assure you, I will not give in and I will be most displeased if you do anything to threaten your survival" he rumbled making Anna almost pout, she knew he was right but it had felt so addictively good that she just wanted more.

Megatron remained stock still but his optics burned bright with desire as he saw and felt the desire roll off prime and the little femme. They would be the death of him, he concluded.

Anna nodded "You are right, I will try and use as little as possible, perhaps take another little nap." She said. "Can I lay on your chest again, Lord megatron" she asked adding the lord to get her way. The grey mech grumbled something about humans being more manipulative then his second before offering his servo to the femme.

Optimus watched the scene in surprise and his battle mask snapped back in place out of habit to hide his emotions, forgetting the cave was so quiet, the sound of the mask closing was like the sharpening of a knife, the sound ringing trough the cave. "Don't worry optimus, I'm sure we can switch soon" she reassured the mech yawning.

Stepping on the servo she then climbed on to the Decepticon leader's chest as she was gently deposited on it. Pressing her ear against his chest she could hear the steady humm of the orb she touched, and her eyes drooped, her breathing slowed and she swiftly drifted off to sleep.

Megatron resisted the urge to stroke her brown hair with a digit as he saw the femme snooze and once again wondered why he hadn't crushed her, why he had even allowed her to interface with him, and even touched his spark! But by primus how delicious it felt to have the tiny hands of the femme roam his spark while he was connected to the prime. His harsh red optics dimmed somewhat until a soft glow remained.

Optimus was observing his arch enemy stare at the femme and recognized that look. He had seen Megatron look at him like that, but the last time was when he was still Orion, and he still Megatronus. How things had changed, and not for the better. He remembered the war that destroyed Cybertron, Megatron who was so full of ambition, and desire for righteousness was slowly falling into the embrace of jealousy, anger and hate. How he had missed his brother in arms, his spark still ached for him, that he knew and he knew when they would escape this cave alive, things were most likely turning sour once more. But that was not something he needed to dwell on. For now, they needed to get out alive.

Not being able to stop his desire, the call to be close to his former? lover he scooched closer, careful not to wake up the femme sleeping on his chest. Megatron send the prime a questioning private COM asking what he was up to now but got his answer quick enough after the primes battle mask was slowly retracted, careful not to make a sound and his derma's hovered over Megatrons in a silent question.

Megatron glared at the prime as he moved closer but that glare wavered as he could smell optimus, smell his building desire and as the derma's moved closer to his he couldn't help but open his intake slightly, his glossa almost lazily rolling forward as the primes glossa and derma's made contact with his.

"uhnn..prime" he groaned against the others intake and his body went limp with lust. Optimus moved a digit in front of his intake in a motion to be silent and send him another ping.

"_Are you sparked?"._ Megatron quickly scanned and pinged back a positive answer making the autobot leaders servos clench tight on Megatrons hip, almost denting the metal "_hmmh..we need to see Ratchet so I can do it again_" he snarled opening their private COM line. The thought of being sparked over and over again until he was mad with pleasure made his array ping and in a wordless command he slowly made to remove his interface unit but prime stopped him shaking his helm.

"_I will make you overload untouched, this I promise. I do not wish for Anna to wake up and want to join us, I do not want to risk her using up more oxygen then required, so be quiet"_ the prime spoke in a low obey me tone trough their private COM.

Megatron almost groaned but stopped himself, he shouldn't care if the femme on his chest woke up, joined them and then met her death quicker but for some disturbing reason his spark gave a painful twinge as he thought about her off lining.

"_do you have any idea how good you feel, I wish we were in my berth room, so I could taste every bit of your amour, nip on all of those deliciously sensitive wires_" he purred trough the com. "_Do you like the idea that I'm going to get you off only using my voice?"_

Megatron stopped another groan from escaping and tried to control the whirring of his cooling fans, this was a terrible idea but he couldn't help it, he was already lubricating.

"_So well behaved_" purred the prime trough the link. _"Prime stop teasing and get to it already_" came the impatient reply back. Megatron felt his valve throb and squeezed down hard on nothing as the calipers tightened in pleasure of the praise despite what he said.

"_ah ah don't be so impatient brother, I will give you your pleasure, do not fret brightspark_" optimus grunted and stopped abruptly after exclaiming the familiar term AND the old cybertronian endearment he used to call Megtatron. Deciding to ignore it and play it cool he quickly continued to distract the large grey mech.

"_My what a big cannon you have_" he purred playfully while one of his servo's stroked over the thick black cannon. Megatron gave a wolfish smirk "_Better to blast your spark to the pits with"_. The corner of the aubots leader turned up in a faint smirk. "_every time we fight I always try to get as close as possible, only to feel that powerful cannon vibrate against my chest. I can feel it make my spark tremble in the chamber, it makes me want to press closer to it, feel the heat burn into my chest as you power it up" _

Optimus ran his glossa over the cannon slowly, tasting the residue of the last blasts on the rim. optimus his frame shuddered lightly earning a glare from the decepticon leader. "_ah.. I might shoot you if you keep that _up" he growled trough their private line in pleasure. Optimus smirked and pushed his glossa on the inside of the massive cannon, tracing the edges. The thrill of his very deadly enemy fully being able to end him right now only made him harder, his own array pinged and he suppressed the command to release his spike. It had already pressurized halfway and was pressing painfully against the panel.

"_when we get out of this pit hole, we go straight to Ratchet to de-spark, and then I will spark you again, right on the medical bay. Would you like that? Would you like my thick spike to fill you up? Maybe Ratchet can watch and devise a way to re-create sparking and de-sparking in one go, and I won't prepare you because your valve would be ready for me, so wet, so -needy-"_ he keened the last word over the COM envisioning the wet valve.

Megtron started to pant and almost whimper as he imagined it, that cranky medic being forced to watch and fix the mess prime and himself made. Him being claimed over and over by the prime. He would never admit it to his Decepticons, but this is what he wanted. Sure he could switch, but he would prefer his interfacing on the edge of being broken in.

"_Pr..rpime.. I'I can't_" he stuttered, static riddling the COM as pleasure mounted. "_Yes you can, show me, show your prime that you wish to please him, that all you want to do is ride my spike while you are being filled with all my transfluid, perhaps I'll even let Ironhide frag you while I watch hmm? He has a love for his cannons as you, perhaps you two should-share- your love_" Prime said goading the large grey mech.

"_ah.. you don't dare!"_ Megatron snapped trough the line silently glaring at the prime. "_I do dare, and I will, you will submit. I will strap you up in the brig and shut down your optics, taste all parts of you and make you suck me, take me deep in your intake. I know you can take it, and if you disappoint me, I will pinch your main energon lines until you constrict your intake around me just so, until your spark splutters to try and survive and then, perhaps if you're a good mech, I will let you live to be my pet" _The prime grunted, his interface panel slightly starting to rut over the large cannon on megatrons arm, lubricant trickling trough the seams over the black metal.

Megatron knew Optimus was incredibly soft sparked most of the times, but he was a kinky bastard once he loosened up enough. He knew Optimus wouldn't kill him or permanently damage him, but the possibility was enough to almost make Megatron overload. Because of his history as a gladiator, violence was all he knew, all he needed.

"_Ratchet explained de-sparking to me once, I can try it and see if it works? I just need to go in deep and zap you good_" he grunted trough the COM, his own vocals laced with static. Megatrons fans kicked up a notch and the sound was almost deafening. But the femme seemed to be asleep, and even if she wasn't it didn't matter to Megatron, all that mattered was his overload. "_Should i do it now when Anna is asleep hmm? I know you'll love it, "_Optimus half towered over the large mech and bared his denta's making Megatron bare his aggressively n response. He hovered right over the others intake with his own. " _Tell me that you need it, give in_" he purred the last two words directly into megatrons audial.

That was it for megatron, his overload protocols took over and for the first time in eon's he overloaded untouched. The systems flashing white behind his optics as his valve contracted and transfluid gushed out of it, his panel not being able to hold it in. It started flowing trough the seams of the panel, coating his legs and creating a puddle on the ground.

Optimus ground hard against the fusion cannon and released a low growl as he too overloaded behind his panel, the fully pressurized spike straining the metal and transfluid leaking through the seams. He gave a full frame shudder as he finally wound down and started to recover from the overload.

His blue optics blinking online he looked at Anna and saw two angry but lust filled brown eyes staring right back at him.


	5. Chapter 5: Is it too late

**Notes:** So finally some action ( I hope). Ratchet and his team start up the rescue mission, but will they be on time for Anna? No Smut in this one.

Chapter 5: Is it too late?

Optimus froze as he looked at the human femme all but glaring at him, the normally fearless autobot commander wanted to shrink back in a corner and escape the heated glare. "Ehm." He began but Anna beat him to it.

"You fiend! You scold me for trying to seduce you and then when I try and get some sleep to preserve oxygen you decide to fuck each other WHILE I'm sleeping!" the femme raged. Megatron opened his intake to correct her and state that they actually hadn't fragged, not exactly but Anna's glare moved towards the grey bot. "Don't get me started on you!" she said fearlessly while poking him on the chest.

Optimus prepared to scoop up the femme, no one -poked- megatron and got away with it without at least losing a limb. Megatron glared at Anna and smirked showing off a fang, "Enjoy it while you can, you won't be around for much longer" he said caustically.

Anna glared back and was not deterred. "You'll be surprised at how much you will miss me" she said smirking before turning back to the red and blue mech ignoring the spluttering from the grey behemoth underneath her.

"It's not fair Optimus" Anna huffed out finally slightly pouting. The autobot commander nodded " You are correct Anna, it was-unfair- , forgive us but this situation has my processor on edge and it's been so long since I have gotten the chance to touch Mega-" He broke himself off mid sentence and wide blue optics snapped up to narrowed red ones.

Anna sensed the tension rise again and cleared her throat before breaking into another yawn " I feel tired again" Anna said frowning and placing a hand on her forehead and wiping at the clammy sweat that started to gather. "Can you measure the Oxygen level again please?" she asked but optimus was already on it.

" Just below 10 %" he replied and a pang of worry shot trough his spark. Where was Ratchet? Sending a Ping requesting an update he got one a few minutes later. The group was already starting to dig but it when's slow because they were worried burying them all in the rubble. "Hurry up old friend" he thought worriedly as he gently scooped up a dizzy Anna.

"They have started to dig, but it is hard to get to us because of the unstable ground, they are worried everything will collapse if they go any faster." He explained.

Megaton gave a hiss " Well if they are any slower they don't need to worry about it, they can just leave us here as we will go into stasis from the lack of energon soon enough. "He snapped.

Optimus grunted "They will make it" he said in a certain tone but he felt doubt in his spark. He felt protective over the small femme in his servo's despite their short time together they had shared something quite intimate. And he was certain that, had they been on the surface, this would have never happened. But he did not regret it, they would have to deal with the consequences of their actions once they where back up.

Shutting his optics some he waited, his vents cycling softly.

Megatron looked at the two, and shook his helm lightly. How did he get into this mess, why did he dive after optimus for his cannon, the very weapon Starscream had developed for him. Then he wouldn't be in this mess to begin with, speaking about his treacherous second, the fool would be prancing around right now, wearing that ridiculous crown. He would have to deal with that later. Looking at Anna he noticed her erratic heart rate, her quickened breathing and the light sheen of sweat. The femme did not have more then a few hours- a day- at most.

His spark gave an uncomfortable flutter in its casing and he frowned rubbing a servo of his chest to ease the feeling. No, he shouldn't be so ridiculous, soon they would be free once more and he would take the chance to kill both the femme and Optimus, in case the femme hadn't perished yet.

For now, they would just have to wait.

A few hours later Optimus was pulled out of their comfortable silence by a small whimper "Optimus, I..i don't feel good" Anna spoke and right when she was about to say something again, her eyes rolled back and she collapsed in the autobots servo's.

Megatron snapped to attention and moved closer to the two, his optics raving over the small femme, scans quickly gliding over her limp body. "We are losing her Prime" Megatron stated grimly.

"No!" Optimus said panicked. They were so close, Primus wouldn't be so cruel as to take their potential spark mate away from them. He had no time to maul over his thoughts as a COM message from Ratchet came in "_Optimus, we 've hit an obstacle, we need more time, how is the femme_?"

"She has lost consciousness and is slipping as we speak, we do not have more time Ratchet, get us out!" He snarled out loud not bothering with the COM line. It was silent for a few clicks then Ratchet spoke up again. "_I'm sorry optimus but we can not continue right now, not without risking collapsing the pocket you are in._ "

The autobot Commander snarled angerly surprising the medic on the other side before looking down at the femme in his servo " I'm so sorry little one" he said as moisture gathered in his optics.

"Prime are you seriously giving up? How is it that I never slagged you with that weak attitude?" Megatron growled as he got up on his hinges. "Medic, provide me with the tunnel path you already managed to dig in respect to our position" Megatron commanded.

"_Optimus?"_ came the reply from Ratchet. Optimus gathered himself "do it Ratchet "he said and waited for the map to arrive before sending it to Megatron. The grey mech nodded firmly and paused, seemingly making up his processor about something before looking at optimus and Anna, the crimson glare diminishing slightly.

"Optimus, give her here" he said softly making a soft keen release itself from the prime's intakes. The autobot commanders basis mate protection protocols had activated and he would sit there and try and protect the femme, even if it meant her demise. " I will keep her save Orion" he said gently making the prime's optics snap to his.

After a few moments of hesitation optimus unfurled his servos and gently moved Anna to Megatron his servos, who in turn opened his chest and spark chamber. "What are you!?-" Optimus said in an alarmed tone. But Megatron ignored him and gently placed Anna near his spark, the tendrils seemed to envelop her into a hug before he quickly closed his chamber and chest.

The autobot Commander was still distracted by hearing and seeing the others spark, and the tender way megatron had handled Anna that he didn't hear the familiar whirr of a fusion cannon charging.

When he did he knew it was already to late, the large Cannon was almost orange with heat as he charged it to his maximum setting. " Be prepared prime, I'm going to blast us out " he groused hearing the surprised grunt from the medic that was apparently still in the COM line. "_Megatron don't, you will all most likely perish! We will get you out, we just need more time!" _Ratchet shouted over the com, but it was unheard as the whirring of the cannon got louder.

The grey mech shot out a magnetized line that twisted itself around the primes waist.

"See you on top prime" Megatron said with a sly, arrogant smirk but his optics were wide, and fear was clear to see in them.

Megatron fired one of the walls and targeted the same spot as he fired and fired again. The whole cave seemed to grumble and shake but the ex-gladiator persevered, ignoring the rubble falling on his shoulders and helm.

Optimus snapped out of it and moved along side Megatron, shielding them from the largest boulders as they fell down, tossing the rocks aside so they could move forward.

The hole they were blasting was tight to fit, but it was possible. Megatron moved trough the funnel and kept shooting, snarling loudly as he felt his spark panic at the feeling of his mate fading slowly. He felt his whole frame compress and felt Optimus shoving him from behind trough the tunnel. Rocks scraping the sensitive plating on his back, he felt energon leaking past him because of the sharp edges, but still he blasted on.

They were so close, just a few more blasts. His cannon clicked and whirred as it blasted again, he had never used his cannon so extensively and wasn't sure how long it would hold until he could no longer fire it. He felt his cooling fans failing to keep up so he was venting loudly trough his intake.

OH how he hated this mudball planet.

He saw several warning messages pop up in his HUD, overheating, energon level critical, optic's failing. But he ignored them and fired again. "Slag it to the Pits!" the mech snarled and managed to push himself forward.

Right when he doubted if he could go on more he suddenly felt a tiny stream of fresh air, it felt like ice on his overheating frame but this meant that he was nearly there, he almost made it!

He gathered all his left over energy and shot the fusion cannon full power at the direction of the fresh air, he tried to move forward but felt himself slump and blink blearily. His whole system felt as if he was dipped in a thick sludgy liquid, everything felt heavy and he vaguely noticed a message pop up in his HUD stating he would go into stasis soon.

He heard Optimus behind him trying to motivate him to keep moving, he heard voices above him shouting for him and optimus. But all he could really focus on was the feeling in his spark. Such a lovely feeling, to feel wanted and dare he say loved? When optimus and himself had spark merged he had felt the feelings of the commander, his true feelings. It had seemed that despite their eons apart, the love remained, buried deep inside the others spark.

And then there was this little human femme, who had successfully dug herself in his spark, literally. Pulling his optic ridges together he cycled in hair as he pushed a servo up grasping at whatever he could reach, which happened to be …another servo.

"Pull them out you lazy slaggers!" came the anxious voice of Ratchet. " Hurry hurry!". Ironhide gave a rude sound to the medic before grunting and leaning his whole bulk back, effectively pulling Megatron out of the rubble. Shoving him aside ironhide dove to the hole again grasping one of the servo's of his prime.

Optimus grasped his lifeline and climbed up out of the tunnel slowly. "R..rachet.. Anna.. In megatrons Spark chamber" he managed to choke out, little pieces of rubble shooting out of his intake as he cleared it

Megatron was on his back, arms splayed widely as his systems desperately tried to cool down and repair. His damaged chasis opened, then his spark chamber. Right now he didn't care that he just bared his spark to all of his enemy's. he wanted Anna safe, he wanted Anna to live!.

The medic rushed towards the little femme and gently picked her out of the chamber, only hesitating minutely. This was Megatron after all. "Bee, provide Optimus and megatron with some emergency red energon " he barked out as he re-focused on the human in his servo.

Scanning her still form, Ratchet didn't dare to meet any of the mechs optics.


	6. Chapter 6: Back to normal

Notes:

I hope you enjoy! A bit of solo smut in here but also some drama and violence, cursing etc. With regards to the interaction between starscream and megatron, I'm pretty sure that's motivated by a fic I read once but I have no idea who to credit because I read too much haha. Also, mentioned de-sparking, but nothing graphic.

Also I saw age of extinction again yesterday, I didn't remember seeing that Hide was also killed T_T he's depicted on one of the cards with a big red cross, and then poor Ratchet! Thankfully, we have fanfiction and can deny bay's ridiculous choices. Also, I don't own anything of this fic except Anna.

Chapter 6: Back to normal

Optimus stared at his long time friend as he in turn was staring at Anna. Blinking his optics slowly as Ironhide was trying to almost force feed him the red energon. But he couldn't eat, not until he knew that Anna was ok.

"Ratchet?" he inquired almost carefully. The Yellow medic twitched lightly before he carefully put the limp body of the femme on the floor, taking a few steps back and transforming into his alt form. Before Optimus could respond there was a loud crackling noise and a flurry of sparks right in front of the ambulance. A spine began to form and within seconds stood a very human looking Ratchet.

The man with scruffy dark blond hair grunted. "Still freaky" he commented before moving towards Anna once more. "She is not cycling in air Optimus, I need to resuscitate her" he said and quickly picked her up carrying her to the ambulance, the doors opening and closing quickly as Ratchet entered.

Optimus was extremely focused on the ambulance, megatron however was not.

Staring at the ground he quickly ate the red energon and tried to push down the feeling of dread in his spark. The femme was not cycling in air, her heart had stopped, this he knew, he felt it right as they breached the surface of the cave in. He cursed the feeling, cursed prime for re-igniting their almost lost longing for each other, cursed the femme for saving him, cursing her for not perishing before he even laid his optics on her.

With al oud snarl he got up his pedes ignoring the startled protests from the other autobots as they charged their weapons.

This snapped the prime half out of his trance, his optics didn't leave the ambulance, but his vocals rang trough the cave. "Weapons down, let him go" he commanded, the autobots obeying reluctantly.

Megatron gave a last glare at optimus and then the ambulance before roughly shaking his helm and blasting off. He would forget about the femme, forget about the whole situation. She was nothing but a filthy human. The face of her smirking at him flashed in front of his optics and up came the same flare from his spark, desire to be with her, but he quickly suppressed it. It was too late anyway, she had perished, he had failed. Ignoring the stinging feeling in his optics he convinced himself it was because of the wind.

Optimus shook his helm sadly as he briefly glanced at the retreating decepticon leader and rubbed his chest absentmindedly as he it constrict. He knew his brother in arms was in pain, this was how Megatron dealt with it, by ignoring it.

He flinched as he heard a zapping noise of the spark charger, or defibrillator as humans called it.

Megatron was flying back top speed focused on only one thing, terminating his second in command for his betrayal. As he landed on the Nemesis he was immediately greeted by soundwave. "all hail lord megatron!" he played as he stepped closer to his leader. "statement: Contacted lord megatron, messages not received" the purple mech stated.

Megatron nodded" Yes soundwave, my COM system is down because of the cave in, now tell me, where-is-my-treacherous-second" he spat with a pause between each word anger taking over. The jet had not only tried to kill him, but without that explosion he Anna would be fine, she would be going around, fixing pathetic human ailments.

Before soundwave could reply Megatron stomped straight towards the throne room, knowing starscream he was doing nothing, sitting on HIS throne. Slamming the doors open of the room he smirked maliciously as he saw the jet lounged on the throne, that ridiculous crown and cape, and flanked by his thrine.

"YOU!" he thundered trough the room making all flinch and back away. The jets's red optics widened dramatically, his intake wordlessly opening and closing before he finally found his vocals again. " liege, I'm so glad you are alive! I tried to contact you but we could not reach you!" he screeched moving off the throne and almost gliding towards the warlord.

Megatron snarled, spittle flying out. "LIES! You treacherous little worm, you knew I was in that cave and you still exploded the charges!" he snarled. His large servo lashed our grasping the crown and ripping if off starscreams helm, crushing it before grasping that ridiculous cape pulling the whimpering jet closer.

" Optimus was in there as well my liege! And I knew you were strong enough to get out, i stuck with the plan but you dove in the cave, you were not supposed to go in!" he screeched, optics wide.

He had to admit the jet was correct in that statement, but still. Glowering at Starscream he grabbed a wing and clenched hard, tugging it down making the jet scream in pain. Energon burst out as he pushed down harder. 'You failed me once more starscream, and you made NO effort of saving me. None of you did! Not even soundwave.." he muttered the last part.

Starscream shook his helm " There where autobots everywhere my liege! By the time we narrowed down your location the area was guarded by autobots. MY liege I meant nothing but the best for the cause, the decepticon cause!" he pleaded, optics bright with pain as the servo on his wing crumpled the metal.

" And to think, I once saw you as my protégé..the one who would stand in my place when I could not" he muttered almost softly his optics glazing over with the small assault of memories.

Starscream looked at the leader in confusion " W..wha?" he slurred as he struggled to look the leader in the optic trough his haze of pain. Megatron's still warm fusion cannon began charging as he pointed it at the jets chest. "Y..you saw me as your protégé, your-apprentice?- he said flabbergasted. Not even once had it occurred to him that Megatron was preparing him for actual leadership. He thought he would always have to fight for the place as leader, it did not, not even once occurred to him that one day the warlord would be done fighting.

"It doesn't matter now does it Starscream" Megatron said almost regrettably as he pressed the cannon against the chest right in front of the jets spark chamber. Starscream saw all their fights, all the looks of the warlord in front of him from the past vorns, it made sense now how foolish had he been. They could have been indestructible together.

His frame went lax in the warlords grip. He was a right slagger, he had received so many chances and squandered them all and now it was too late. His cooling fans slowed down as he resigned himself to his fate. His optics looked up and connected with the cold ones from the warlord. "I'm.. sorry" Starscream said and for the first time since Megatron and Starscream met, he sounded sincere.

Megatron suddenly smirked "Ah finally, true regret" he said and pulled back his Fusion cannon winding it down before pulling it back. "My lord?" came the confused but hopeful statement from the jet.

"This…will be your LAST chance Starscream" he hissed bringing the mechs helm close to his. He saw the young face of the mech flinch and saw relief in the other optics. He didn't know why he just didn't finish the jet, he told himself because it was that he needed his aerial team, but in reality, he was fond of the little treacherous mech. But he did mean it this time, no more chances.

Starscream nodded vigorously. "I will not disappoint you my liege! I swear it!" he said brightly and for a klik Megatron saw the face of the young starscream when they met, the curious scientist who wanted to improve their world.

"Make sure that you don't" he growled before releasing his second. "Report to duty at the crack of dawn as TIC." He said with a slight smirk. The jet twitched "Don't you mean SIC my lord?" he asked genuinely confused. Megatron looked rather beat up, perhaps he had a bit of a scrambled processor?

"I made no mistake my jet, you didn't think this whole ordeal would go by unpunished, did you? You will be third in command until you are able to prove yourself to me, until then Soundwave will be my SIC. Now, I require some medical assistance and after that I need a good recharge" he said turning around. " COM knock out to be ready for me" he said gruffly. "Y..yes my liege" Starscream said conflicted about the situation.

His instinct was to lash out but he didn't want to squander his chance, he would have to work for it.

Anna heard some voices, was she dead? They didn't make it? She felt sadness overtake her but then realized that if she were dead she shouldn't feel anything right? Or was this heaven? All the questions made her head spin as her body was desperately gasping for- air? -. Then the pain hit her, a massive headache, her whole body ached.

"ugghn…. Hurts" she grunted. "Hold still femme I will give you something for the pain. "No morphine, makes me sick, gnarly stuff" she grunted waiving a hand. She suddenly realized, she was alive! Shooting up she gave another groan and collapsed back on the bed. "I said calm down femme! I managed to re-start your heart, I will not have it failing again because you refuse to listen, optimus will have my head" he groused.

"Optimus?" she asked blinking. This made the medic freeze, did she lose her memories, was this normal with humans? He wasn't sure. "Is he ok, and Megatron?" Anna asked quickly. Ratchet relaxed and nodded. "They both made it out, a bit battered but nothing we can not fix." He reassured the femme wondering why the little human was so worried about both fraction leaders. He didn't know what happened during the cave in, but he suspected.

"I. I want to see them" she said and tried to get out of the bed but collapsed again. "What happened to me?" she asked suspecting the answer. "You ran out of oxygen and your heart stopped, I restarted it" he said simply. "Thank you, medic," she said nodding. "Ratchet, the names Ratchet, CMO of the autobots" he said introducing himself.

This surprised Anna, "But, you are human?" she asked giving him a good look. He certainly did look human, but something was off, the eyes were so intensely blue they almost looked inhuman.

"This is my holloform, I created it so I could help humans if required, you are actually IN my alt form" he said almost proudly. Anna looked around and nodded" Impressive" she said. "I'm Anna" she said remembering she had not introduced herself.

"I know who you are, Optimus spoke about you when you were in the cave, and we also briefly spoke remember?" he medic stated. Anna blushed a bit and nodded. After an awkward silence the medic cleared his throat "Lets let optimus know you are alive alright? I can sense his field from here, he is about to slag me for taking so long" he said amused.

Opening the doors of the ambulance he was immediately greeted by the faceplates of Optimus. "Anna?" he rumbeled and focused on the now sitting femme. "Optimus" she said smiling gently, the femme looked worse for wear but she was alive, Her brown caramel eyes looking straight at his spark.

Anna slowly and carefully moved off the bed despite the medics protests and wobbled over to Optimus his face, pulling the modesty sheet close to her chest as she was basically naked on top, the pads from the AED were still attached on her chest.

"Optimus" she said her voice breaking a bit as she moved close, her eyes filling with tears. The battle mask of the semi moved back. "Anna, you made it back, that makes me happy" he grumbled. The femme hugged his faceplates and gave him a shy kiss on the top derma. "I'm happy to be back, I'm happy that you both made it back out, I don't remember anything after fainting" she said.

"Megatron blasted us out, He is the reason you are here now together with Ratchet, i… I froze" he said shamefully. "My team would not be able to reach us on time for you, when megatron heard it, he didn't accept it and blasted his way out, dragging me with him and carrying you near his spark" he explained.

"It nearly offlined him, but he made it" he said his vocals rough. "Can I see him? I would like to thank him" she said and Optimus drew back a little, almost nervously shifting on his pedes" He left" he said.

Anna frowned " why?" she asked feeling a bit confused and sad, hadn't they build up enough of a relationship to at least say goodbye? Optimus saw her distress and gently moved a digit to her face. "you must know, Megatron is a very..complicated mech, he used to be a gladiator. He is not used to feelings such as love or affection. He doesn't really know how to handle them. I suspect he left because he did not think you would survive, and he did not want to deal with those emotions" he explained.

Anna frowned and shook her head "What a wuss" she said almost tenderly and then looked at optimus" but you stayed" she said gently. "Yes, I stayed" he confirmed and moved his helm closer to the femme, his optics focusing on her lips as he gently moved forward pressing his derma against hers in an awkward kiss. His glossa peeking out to meet hers as she did the same. Despite the difference in size both anna and optimus felt a bolt of lust shoot trough their systems. "hmmn, you still taste sweet, I cannot wait to taste more.. if that is what you wish" he growled in his low baritone vocals making Anna's legs quiver. "Oh yes" she said enthusiastically.

Ratchet observed them for a few minutes before clapping his hands "alright that's enough, Anna needs some rest and you need fixing!" he said pointing at the prime. "Lets head up to the base" the medic commanded before almost shoving the prime out and shutting the ambulance doors before strapping Anna in and driving off to base, keeping his holoform active.

Back at the Nemesis Megatron's biggest injuries were fixes, amongst them the large dent in his helm and the with elastic tied energon line that Anna had fixed. Anna.. he thought as he stumbled towards his private quarters. The little elastic band was clenched in one of his servo's, he could even smell her on it still despite it being drenched in his energon. Opening one of his subspace pockets he deposited it in and closed while walking to his wash rack.

Turning it on he gave a loud vent as he felt the hot water with detergent wash over his frame, removing all grains of sand and dust from his system. As soon as he felt remotely clean his frame relaxed and he allowed himself to indulge into the thoughts of what could have been had the little femme survived. Would he have taken her back to base? Would optimus have allowed it, would his men accept the femme? He knew knock out could certainly use the help in his med bay, and a few compliments about his finish and he would be eating from the femmes little hand.

Hmm..the hand that so wickedly touched the wires in his chest chasing him towards the best overload he had in vorns. He thought about the prime, and how the normally controlled autobot leader had given in and pleasured him. With a groan the warlord allowed his interface panel to retract and his spike to pressurize, the impressive silver spike pressing against his abdomen, already dripping lubricant from the tip.

Grasping it firmly in his servo he slid it over his spike, soothing back the ridges before moving up again catching his servo on them. His breathing hitched as he twisted his servo on the top almost cupping the tip before repeating the motion. Bracing himself to the wall of the wash rack he sped up his cooling fans clicking on to cool down the frame being heated by the hot water and his rampaging thoughts.

He thought about Anna waching as he spiked Optimus into the floor of his berth room, making the autobot leader beg for more. Anna licking his spike clean after he finished inside Optimus.

"Hnnh…Anna,O..optimus" he hissed softly clenching his servo harder around his spike. He could see warning signs pop up in his HUD showing his impending overload as the charge built.

He thought about Optimus his promise to de-spark and then spark him once more, Anna on his chest stroking his spark as they all became one. With that last thought he overloaded hard, his transfluid shooting out and his frame released a full body shudder as he slammed his fist into the wall with a grunt.

As his frame cooled down he looked at the transfluid, mesmerized as it got flushed away by the detergent. The situation crashed down on him once more and this time he allowed himself to feel. Coolant gathered in his optics and spilled over as he realized he would never feel such unity again. He was certain of it. The femme had perished, and he would not be together again with the prime, it was too painful. Bah, so weak, he cursed himself as he got out of the washracks but not before washing his faceplates removing all evidence of him crying like a sparkling for a disgusting, no not disgusting, human. Even worse, a human he had known for only a human day or so. No reason to feel like a lover who lost their mate whatsoever, but why wouldn't his spark stop fluttering in his chest torturing him with the prospect of Anna very much alive, he did not know.

Making sure all was in order, cod pieces back in place he moved to the med bay. "I'm ready for the procedure knock-out" he said making the red mech nod" Certainly my liege" he said not asking more questions. Discretion was one of his traits and he took pride in that.

And just like that, with a light sedation and a loud zapping noise all evidence that he had laid with the prime had was destroyed.

Megatron stared at the floor for a klik before standing on his pedes and touching the side of his helm " Soundwave, Starscream report to the bridge, we have things to discuss" he said and after receiving two affirmatives he left for the bridge.

Soon all would be normal once more and this whole situation would not even be a memory. Yes, that was best for all. The warlord decided red optics hardening in resolution.


	7. Chapter 7: RE-united

Notes :

This will be the last chapter for this fic 😊 I'll probably write a one shot separate from it to satisfy my weird focus on sparking and desparking megatron. Let me get one thing straight, the things I like in fiction are not nearly the things I like in real life. Let's please separate those two. Thank you to everyone who kudo'ed or commented! If there are requests let me know and we will see how I will do without ruining the characters 😉

Chapter 7: Re-united.

A few days after the release of the cave in, Anna was fully recovered and moving around base basically following Ratchets every move. She was focused on learning as much as possible, so she could help out on the Autobot base. Optimus had arranged clearance for her, and after a short call to her family to let them know that, yes, she had been stuck in the cave, yes she was fine now and no she could not reveal much of her new position to her parents. Only that she was working for the military as the medic on a secret base.

She was currently practicing on an old cooling fan, trying to get it operational, after about half an hour she smirked as she heard the telltale whir of the fan. "YES!" she said fist pumping in the air victoriously. "Well done" came the heavy baritone voice of optimus as he entered the med bay.

Ratchet nodded in acknowledgment of Anna's good work, that fan was good as done for but Anna had repaired it. "Optimus" he said and then an awkward silence fell. "Well I will go, and check on Ironhide, you know how he gets in training, I am sure the slagger broke something" the yellow bot groused while leaving the med bay.

Optimus his engine revved softly as Anna turned and beamed proudly at the autobot leader. "Thank you optimus" she said and turned around. The leader kneeled on one knee lowering his faceplate to the femme so she could greet him.

Anna placed her hands to the side of his faceplates, pulled him a bit closer and gave him a kiss on one of his derma's. " I missed you, I have been so absorbed in this training that I neglected you" she said pouting a bit. Optimus smiled "Do not fret sweetspark, training is important as our assistant CMO you need to be up to speed " he said before gently stroking the small of her back with a digit.

"We need to send Megatron a message, he deserves to know you live" Optimus said carefully. "In fact, I suspect he will be very happy to know this" he tried. Anna scoffed "I doubt it" she said and frowned a bit. Thinking about the large silver mech hurt, she remembered one of the last things he said to her was that she wouldn't last long anyway. But if he didn't care then why take the risk of terminating himself in trying to blast them all out.

After a minute or so Anna deflated slightly "Alright" she conceded making optimus fluff his plating in pride seeing his mate so courageous. He stopped for a klik to rethink about what he just called her again, -mate-. His optics looking down at Anna they softened, she was his mate, of this he was sure.

"We will go now, and send a message to Megatron, we will send it from my private office" he said gently picking anna up, in his enthusiasm not requesting her to climb on. "Woa big guy calm down" Anna said laughing lightly at the big mechs enthusiasm, apparently Optimus had missed Megatron aswel, she felt a brief pang of guilt of not doing this sooner but pushed it down, it had been for the best as she was un sure how Megatron was going to respond and they all needed to be fully recovered should he retaliate with anger.

As they entered optimus his office she marveled at the huge desk and chair, TV screen and cabinets. It looked like a normal executive office, only much much bigger and the chair was made out of metal.

Optimus send out a private COM to megatron requesting a video conference. He did not know the leader was alone and able to answer, or willing to answer but they could try. His spark hamered in his chest as he waited for an answer.

Megatron gave a twitch as in the middle of a strategic meeting he received a COM request trough his private line from Optimus. What did the slagger want, rub it in that he had failed? Show the remains of Anna to him as punishment? No even prime would not be so cruel, he reasoned missing a query from Soundwave.

Hearing his designation being called he snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his SIC and TIC. Both attentive and surprisingly enough both with genuine worry in their optics. "I am well, merely in need of an extra recharge " he lied quickly. Both mechs nodded reluctantly the worry not leaving their optics.

Megatron tried to ignore the hailing but it became more insistent. The prime did not give up easily, but then again when did he ever. After a klik or so he cut the meeting short and left quickly to his private quarters, bringing his digits to the side of his helm, and after a short moment of hesitation he accepted the call, the screen in front of him blinking to life.

He saw Optimus staring right back at him and felt his legs go weak at the hunger that flared up suddenly between them. "Optimus" he rumbled his vocals soft "come to gloat?" he said sounding almost defeated only a hint of anger tinting the tone.

The autobot leader frowned for a second and cocked his helm to the side in query. "What do you mean Megatron" he asked. "Don't play me for a fool prime, It was I who failed bringing Anna back to the surface safe. She perished, and it is my fault I am painfully aware of this fact prime so why gloat, it is beneath you" he hissed.

Optimus his blue optics widened in realization before guilt overtook him, Megatron blamed himself, he suspected as much but hearing it from his brother in arms and seeing the pain in the others optics made his spark clench. "No Megatron she.." he began but was interrupted once more by the warlord.

"She meant- means-" he corrected " nothing to me understand prime! Understand?! You cannot torment me with her demise" he said defensively. Optimus his faceplates fell, this was not how he wanted this conversation to go. Megatron threw his mental barriers up and smirked "I told you she wouldn't last long, that she was weak. Looks like I was right, I am ALWAYS right" he snarled " Now if that is all, I have more important things to.." the warlord said with an almost bored tone but this time he was the one being interrupted, by a small femme's voice.

" Good to know that I meant nothing to you, that me saving your sorry ass meant nothing, that the feeling we shared, meant NOTHING!" Anna said her voice rising in volume as she spoke. Optimus had picked her up gently, so she was within range of the camera.

Megatron nearly choked on his own saliva as his system spluttered in shock, he physically reeled back and his frame began to shake making his plating rattle light from shock. Grasping for a chair behind him he collapsed in it not trusting his ability to stand. "A..Anna" he managed to choke out, his spark slamming against the sides of his spark chamber, as if to say- I told you so- . His whole system was in disarray at this new information. She lived?! How?! He had felt her demise, he just didn't understand.

When his optics were finally able to focus on the femme on the screen he took in her appearance. She looked radiant, her anger shining like one of the brightest stars, her eyes were reddish, and he could see she was about to cry but she was alive, and from what he could see, restored back to health.

"Anna I," he started feeling the overwhelming urge to apologize. The feeling was alien to him but then again, a lot of feelings he had experienced in the past few days had been.

Anna shook her head furiously, her brown hair that was tied back in a ponytail lost a few strings from it that were now framing her pretty little face. "No megatron, I don't want to hear it, I thought, I really thought we had something special going on, how foolish of me, after all I am just a -pathetic-little-human- right? She spat the last words making the warlord flinch.

"Optimus here actually convinced me of this you know? I figured you didn't care, and looks like I was right" she said throwing his earlier words back in his face. "But he said you would be happy to know that I was ok, and I thought.. I thought" she stumbled and broke off as her brown eyes pooled over with tears. She quietly sniffed and murmured something to Optimus. "Oh sweetspark no" he crooned softly to the little femme but set her down as she had requested. Anna hurriedly left his room.

Megatron was still reeling with shock and the whole situation when he realized optimus was staring at him, his optics a mix between anger and sadness "Megatron… why would you say such things, I know they are untrue" he said sternly.

The warlord shuttered his optics for a klik and rubbed a servo over his faceplates in a very human way. "I don't know optimus, you know me, I frag up everything that is good in my life" he muttered. "Anna.. she is well?" he asked carefully. Optimus his stern features dropped as he heard the soft question.

"Yes, Ratchet was able to revive her and now she is apprenticing with him, and as she was a human medic before this, she learns fast. "he said proudly, his armor puffing out again. Megatron gave a nod "for what it's worth, I am sorry" he said looked directly at prime "I truly am" he said before looking away. Optimus nodded and then remembered something "Are you still sparked?" he asked and megatron shook his helm "No prime I am not an idiot" he growled making the other shrug. "Opinions differ to that statement" he said briskly.

Megatron huffed and nodded "Thank you for letting me know Anna Is alive and safe" he said honestly before shutting down the video feed not trusting the look on his own faceplates right now.

Optimus shook his helm and went to look for his little femme, he found her quickly enough hidden in her own room and activated his bi-pedal holoform before entering. "Sweetspark, are you alright?" he said softly and pulled the femme hidden in a large fluffy blanket close to his chest. "No, why does he have to be such an ass!" Anna huffed and furiously swiped at the tears on her cheeks. And why am I bawling like a baby while all we did was have sex once, and we didn't even have sex we just.. I don't know what we did " she finally said relaxing against the warm frame of the prime. Optimus hummed in agreement " Yes, he was always like this. He is afraid of being perceived as weak, you have to understand his upbringing is different then most. From sparkling on he had to fight his way through, and when I received prime hood and he did not, it created a rift between us that hurt us both more then we dare to admit. He is -afraid-"Optimus explained.

Anna sniffed softly and calmed down somewhat, hiccupping lightly. "Well, still that doesn't excuse him for being such a pit spawned fragger" she said making optimus his optic ridges move up at the cybertronian cursewords. "Someone has been hanging around Ratchet and Ironhide too long" he said snickering a bit making Anna laugh softly as well. "Thank you for being here for me Optimus, I really would like to see where this takes us" she said blushing slightly. Her hand moving of his chest suggestively. She liked that he still looked like himself but smaller, though she always preferred his real bi-pedal form. Or even his alt form, the sexy things they could do, the list went on and on in Anna's mind.

Optimus cooling fans spluttered on and his blue eyes brightened with lust as he slanted his derma's over hers, his glossa roughly demanding entrance as the little femme made little sounds of lust from underneath him. Anna's tongue met his and she gave it a playful suck, tasting him as she nipped on his lip. Her hands glided over his chest, down is abdomen to the already warming interface plating.

She heard the plating retract and felt rather then saw his spike presurising, the darkblue sleek looking spike pulsing as she grasped it firmly making the autobot leader squirm in the reinforced bed. His bi-pedal holoform might be much smaller then his base form, but his mass was still great.

Anna started to pant and kissed optimus his ear filial, playfully nipping the sensitive antenna hearing a low whine escape from the mech beneath her. She slid down over his chest and abdomen as she slunk right between his legs. "Anna, you don't have to..ah!" he grunted as anna gave a slow lick from base to the top of his spike, optimus his legs fell open allowing anna more space to continue.

And she was about to when she felt optimus tense, looking up she could see he was receiving a COM message as he had tilted his head and was staring at nothing in particular. Blinking slowly, he suddenly looked down at Anna. "It seems we have a visitor" he rumbled and gently picked Anna from the floor settling her down on her bed once more before trying to calm down his processor and force his spike to de-pressurize, putting the panel back in place with a loud shiink.

Anna frowned "Can't he or she wait, we were kind of in the middle of something" she said pouting making optimus chuckle" hmm this one can't" he said smirking "its megatron".

Anna's eyes turned into the size of saucers "What? What does he want?" she said suddenly nervous. Optimus couldn't help the smirk still on his faceplates "I am not certain, but we should give him a chance should we not? We did blindside him the last time". Anna shrugged "We will see what he will have to say, and after that, we can continue this" she said gently tracing over a sensitive wire in optimus his chest making his form twitch. "Do not tease me femme, you will regret it" he said nuzzling her face playfully. "I'm sure I will" Anna said before she bounced out of the room towards Optimus his true form who had fully become active after getting rid of the holloform.

Optimus gently picked Anna up and put her on in a nook in his shoulder before moving to the hangar. His autobots were ready and armed. He moved a servo to command them to be alert but lower their weapons. This was a VERY rare occurrence after all, he didn't even realize megatron knew where his base was. Then he realized the other must have used their recently re-ignited bond to locate him and he hoped he had not doomed his autobots because if it.

The grey mech landed with a loud clang outside of one of the hangars and glared at the Autobots."Where is prime?" he asked but got his answer as the autobot leader moved forward "Megatron, what can we do for you" he asked in false politeness but true curiosity. Megatron didn't answer and then spotted Anna on the primes shoulder giving him a cold look. He knew that look, and he knew what was hidden underneath it. After all, he had always done the same.

"I wish to speak with you, the both of you, in private" he said in a clear voice making a few autobots snicker "Yah, like tha prime would eva be with ya in one room alone, we're not idiots" Jazz said scoffing but was quieted by a wrench to the helm from Ratchet. Optimus gave Ratchet a thankful look before nodding towards Megatron. "Follow me" he said turning around allowing the grey mech entrance to the hangar.

Megatron walked past the autobots glaring right back at them, his systems on full alert incase they would strike and followed the prime to what undoubtedly was his own office, always a little clerk, megatron thought amused.

"Speak megatron, what is it you wish" the prime said as he turned around and locked the door insuring none got in -or out- without his consent unless they blasted trough.

Megatron dropped his tough act and shifted from pede to pede as he seemed to struggle with the words. Venting deeply, he composed himself and looked at the small femme "Anna, if you would please" he said pointing to a spot on the floor. Anna nodded and optimus gently placed her down, though he knew Megatron wouldn't be suicidal and try and harm Anna, his spark knew this, he was still tense and ready to protect.

Megatron slowly kneeled, putting both knees on the ground and crouching as low as he could, lowering his helm in front of the small femme who looked nervous but held her ground. His crimson optics burned into her and then softened. "Forgive me" he said slow, deliberate.

Anna blinked, this she did not expect. "What?" she replied dumbly. "Forgive me Anna, I was.. callous and I hurt you. I did not mean what I said earlier I was, unsure" he said not wanting to use the word scared. Anna frowned a bit and bit her lower lip some in thought before looking at the behemoth in front of her. "And what didn't you mean exactly" she said placing her hands in her sides in defiance.

The warlord gave a slight growl but conceded. "That I did not care, that I still do not care what happens to you, that you were weak." He said and moved his helm closer to Anna, the hot air he was venting hitting her face. "Forgive me" he asked again and after a tense few seconds Anna nodded "You will have to make it up to me though" she said thoughtfully.

Megatron's whole tense frame relaxed, calipers clicking as he lost the tension he had felt since they gotten out of that wretched cave. He felt Anna's hand touch his faceplates and he keened softly leaning into the touch subconsciously like a touch starved puppy shuttering his optics.

Optimus also felt himself relax and placed a hand on his chest, over his restless spark before he lowered himself to one knee next to Anna and grasping the side of Megatrons helm before tugging him up roughly. "You will need to show to both of us how -sorry- you are" the prime purred low in his intake making the warlord grunt as a bolt of lust shot trough him.

"Of course prime, MY prime" he purred seductively knowing exactly what buttons to press. Optimus released a pleased series of clicks and grunts before gently picking Anna up and placing her on the desk. "Undress and spread your legs my femme" he ordered with a soft undertone but Anna obeyed nonetheless knowing he had locked the door twitching as she sat down on the cold metal desk. "OH, that's cold!" she muttered to herself as Optimus was busy maneuvering the still slightly groveling warlord in front of the desk right in front of Anna.

Flushing, she realized what Optimus was doing and moaned as she couldn't stop her center from getting wet at the thought. The scent of her arousal hit both mechs and they in turn growled approvingly before releasing their spike housing. Optimus grasped Megatrons spike roughly as he moved behind the warlord moving his intake to the others helm "taste her Megatron, show her pleasure" he purred.

Megatron focused on the very wet center and a flushing anna as her breathing had sped up. "With pleasure" the warlord grumbled and moved forward sneaking his glossa right between her legs, not even bothering with her legs but going right to the source.

When he tasted her he nearly overloaded on the spot, this was so strangely erotic, how he had missed her scent, her taste, her touch. Giving her center a slow lick between her already engorged lips he vibrated his tongue for a klik rubbing it over the tiny nub that looked like a node hidden in a hood. Anna gave a groan and she tried to close her legs, but Optimus prevented it by gently spreading her open with two digits, baring her more to the warlord.

Megatron purred and gave another series of licks before stopping as he felt something press against his valve cover. "Open" came the command from Optimus from behind him and without any hesitation he opened up for the prime, releasing a small amount of lubricant as he did so. "Frag me prime, do it" he grunted as his hot puffs of air blew over Anna.

Optimus smirked and nipped at a sensitive neck cable of the grey mech underneath him "You do not command me "he spoke but rubbed the head of his spike against the edge of Megatron's valve regardless.

"hnn… please prime" he begged. "Make Anna overload, then I will frag you" he promised rutting a bit against the grey mechs hip plating groaning as his spike caught one of the ridges. How he wanted to frag and pound the mech into the floor. But that would have to wait for now.

Megratron focused on Anna once more licking and sucking at her center, her legs before moving up and for the first time pressing his glossa to her intake making Anna suck it, not caring that her own juices were on it. This made megatron burn hotter and he gave a slow groan moving a digit between her legs and producing small shocks that went trough her body careening her to her orgasm.

Anna threw her head back as she orgasmed, she saw stars behind her eyes and she embarrassingly enough felt her juices squirt out of her. Megatron gave a chuckle and moved his tongue over the flow of her juices lapping them all up.

Right when megatron had lapped up the last he gasped as suddenly he was penetrated by the prime behind him, the autobot leader did not wait for him to adjust but pounded into him full force, their hip plates smashing into each other. Anna looked up still panting at the magnificent mech, his red and blue armor shining as his narrow hips moved smoothly.

Optimus looked down at Anna with lust blazing optics and placed a servo on Megatrons back pushing him down to the ground making him rise his aft higher, making sure Anna had a good view of him spiking megatron.

"Uhhg… I'm going to fill you up once more, but this time I will have the pleasure, this I promise" Megatron knew what the prime was talking about and could only whimper and click back at the prime. " Who did it the last time ah..hnn?" the prime growled possessively. "K..knock out, ugnn.." Optimus hummed " did you enjoy it?" he asked snapping his hips harder. "N..he sedated me nnh.. so no" the warlord groaned out. "Good" said the prime.

Anna climbed down from the desk and moved near megatrons face, her tongue licking the others derma's. "I like seeing you become undone" she whispered and tugged on a sensitive wire near his chest. "Ah frag it that hurts, but it feels so good" Megatron hissed and licked the femme over the length of her body.

Optimus reached for something in his subspace pocket and extracted a shock baton, onlining it and telling Anna to step back and watch before moving it around Megatron and hitting him right on the spike with the charge making the mech roar in pleasurable anguish.

"No? not enough to tip you over hmm, lets try this then" the prime said hissing in pleasure as he stopped thrusting and paused the shock baton, pressing it against the valve entrance of megatron, aligning it with his spike before gliding it in beside his spike. Groaning at the sensation the cooling fans of the prime kicked in their highest gear and he panted as it wasn't enough.

" ah..hn.. Megatron" he huffed as he started to move once more, moving the lightly humming shock baton in a contra move to his own thrusting, this way the mech below him was always being filled by something. Snapping his hips harder he felt his overload approaching and engaged the baton, the shock hitting them both. Megatron and optimus overloaded, both shooting transfluid and the electric current only increasing the flow when finally, the prime had the sense to shut down the shock baton and with a twitch he pulled out of the warlords valve.

He lowered himself to the ground spooning an exhausted warlord close to his chest, his spark humming with gratification. Looking at anna he smiled and beckoned her with a digit before gently settling her on Megatrons chest wrapping his arms around the grey mech. "Just don't think this changes nythng" megatron slurred half in recharge already. Optimus hummed and pulled him closer burying his faceplates in the others neck kissing the cables there gently and giving Anna a gentle peck. "What ever you say _Lord_ Megatron" he said with a light smirk on his faceplates.

Sending out a private COM to Ratchet telling him not to worry, and that they were recharging, he knew the medic knew exactly what they had been up to. His optics drooped and everything in his frame prepared for recharge. "My mates" he purred satisfied.

"Yes yours" came the dual reply before he drifted off.


End file.
